


Thick Skin

by inerzia (shimyaku)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Banter, Confessions, Insecurity, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/inerzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin only jokes because he knows Yunho can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Skin

**Title:** Thick Skin  
 **Pairing:** Yunho/Changmin  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Warnings:** angst, schmoop, vague sexual inferences  
 **Word count:** 1300+  
 **Summary:** Changmin only jokes because he knows Yunho can take it.  
 **A/N:** a little bittersweet this one... inspired by HoMin's interview on KBS entertainment weekly

 

*

Yunho ushered the interviewer and cameramen out of their dressing room with consecutive bows and a stuck-on smile, breathing a sigh of relief when they were finally out of sight. Letting his tense body go limp, he shut the door with a flick of his hand and whirled around to face his dongsaeng, those too-long limbs splayed out carelessly on the sofa and a smug look curled on his face.

Well, that wouldn't do. He clutched one hand at the chest of his shirt and aimed his deadliest pout at the younger man - how dare he look so content with himself while his hyung bore the silent sting of humiliation yet again.

“Love and war? You wound your hyung’s heart, Minnie-ah. Luckily after all this time my skin’s gotten thick enough to put up with-”

“Yah,” Min waved it off, not bothering to look away from the message he was typing on his phone. Not that it would've mattered if he looked - he was fully immune to his hyung’s pity-inducing puppy-eyes by now. Honest. “It's practically expected of me to say something witty when they ask that kinda stuff now. It ain’t my fault you decided to answer the question so sincerely.”

“But I’m always sincere!” the older man squeaked. “It’s just a good thing our fans have gotten used to you’re being a great big hairy troll underneath that deceptively cute facade you call a face.”

Changmin snorted. “A great big hairy troll, huh? Let’s look at this more closely shall we, hyung?" He put his phone down momentarily while he counted his points on his fingers. "So, I’m great? Well, that’s a given. Big? Obvious. Hairy? An unfortunate hereditary trait I just have to live with. And a troll? It’s my underlying goal in life, so I can’t say I’m bitterly disappointed about it.”

“So you agree?" Yunho rolled his eyes while the younger man resumed his text message. "I guess that means I can call you Troll now without any disagreement.”

“So long as you’re happy performing on stage with a troll, eating dinner with a troll, and sharing a bed with a troll, then I’m all good.”

With yet another sigh, Yunho stumbled forward and let gravity drag him down onto the couch, whacking his dongsaeng on the knee as he landed. “Yah, the things you say...”

“The things I say, _what_? Really gotta finish your sentences more often hyung, before people start doubting your capacity upstairs.”

Blinking tired eyes toward his left side, the older man stared at Changmin a moment, trying to figure out something that he’d long ago decided he’d probably never solve. “Sometimes it gets a little hard to know where the joke ends.”

“Wah...?” Changmin was taken aback, immediately looking away from his phone and up into the fatigue-ridden face of his brother-in-arms. He really didn't know how he did it - looking like a peppy teenager one minute, and a dog-tired twenty-seven year old the next. When Changmin was weary or pissed off about something he didn't much bother trying to hide it. Yunho, on the other hand...

“But you always know when I’m being serious or not, right? You’ve always known.”

“I like to think I do,” Yunho shrugged and gave a small smile, patting the younger on the knee.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Changmin simply kept quiet as his hyung pushed his legs together so he could lie down with his head in his lap, long legs curling up so they fit neatly along the armrest of the couch. Yunho had been doing that a lot lately, lying in his lap, leaning on his shoulder, slipping in beside him in bed in the middle of the night - suddenly it seemed to take on a whole new significance, though he wasn’t quite sure what that entailed just yet.

Changmin put down the phone he still had gripped in his palm, and placed his hands protectively over his hyung - one on his arm, the other cupped around his head - and sat there silently waiting until their managers came to get them.

*

Lying awake, Changmin stared up at the ceiling through the near-impenetrable dark of his hotel room. It was nearly 2 am and Yunho hadn’t yet crept in like he had the night before. No doubt it had something to do with their weird turn of conversation earlier - he himself had been awkward and overly cautious of his words the rest of the afternoon, whilst the older man had kept almost completely quiet, only speaking when necessary. That said, Yunho had stuck strangely close to his side all the while, and once they’d been bundled into the van to leave, he’d silently grabbed Changmin’s hand and held it around the side of the seat where the other staff wouldn’t see.

All in all, he was utterly confused by his hyung’s two-sided behaviour, and couldn’t really blame him if he didn’t sneak into his room anymore. After Yunho's ambiguous admission - indeed it seemed to be a confession of sorts - something had changed, and he was admittedly upset about what that could mean. The last thing he wanted was to push Yunho away. He really didn’t mind having the other man in bed with him, being physically close with him, despite the indifferent or defensive vibe he sometimes put off. Really, it had only ever been weird that first time, when Min had woken up to find Yunho trying to untangle himself from his long limbs which he’d wrapped around the older man - not unlike the way a possum clings to a tree. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of Yunnie’s embarrassed face when he’d realised he was awake - “ _Reckon you could let me go for just a minute? If I don’t piss soon it’s gonna get kinky in a way we’re probably not ready for._ ”

After that it had been like they’d never slept any other way.

The bedside clock ticked over to 2:11 am and Changmin was immediately drawn to the clicking of the door that adjoined their two rooms. The door swung open and the looming shadow of Yunho shuffled its way over to the bed and under the covers.

“Aish! Your feet are cold!”

Yunho snickered as he got himself comfortable, curling his head down onto his dongsaeng’s shoulder. “What were you laughing about, anyway?”

“Wuh?”

“Just before I opened the door I heard you laugh.”

“Uh, well, I was thinking about the first time you crawled into bed with me and you had to wake me up so you could go pee. That memory will never fail to amuse me.”

“So glad you get a kick out of my misfortunes.”

Changmin grinned, before he was suddenly reminded of their earlier conversation again, and he pulled the older man closer against him so he could wiggle his fingers under his pyjama shirt and circle his hands around his back.

"That's really not it at all..."

Yunho tensed. “...Min?”

“Shh.”

Clearing his throat, Yunho spoke up anyway, the words coming out quietly but all in a rush. “I really like performing on stage with you and eating with you and sharing a bed with you, so if we can just keep doing that then I’ll be all good.”

Changmin snorted as what he’d said earlier in the day came back to him. Sometimes his hyung could be a really funny guy, and other times he could be so sentimental he wanted to puke. He wasn’t sure which this would be classified as, but he figured it didn’t matter right now. He’d have plenty of time to poke fun at Yunho in the morning.

“...You’re so needy.”

Ok, so now was good too.

“And _you’re_ such a tease.”

“Gullible.”

“Nag.”

“Wife.”

“Troll.”

“Yeah, love you too.”


End file.
